Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Danichan667
Summary: A songfic about Goku and his feelings for Chichi the night before the Cell Games.


I love G/CC, and Im a new fanfic writer of the age of 14. I'm also writing a V/CC fic called Lonely hearts. Review please, and read the quotes at the bottom. I don't own Dbz or the charcters and I don't own Aerosmiths' song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Goku looked down at his sleeping mate. ~She looks so beautiful, he thought, even prettier than Bulma.~   
  
Goku knew he wouldn't be coming back tomorrow from the Cell games. It pained him, but he wanted Chichi to be safe, he wanted Gohan to be safe, and he wanted his unborn child to be safe. He smiled bitterly. He'd leave his mate again. She would long for him until he came back to her, and it pained him to no end that she would have to go through that.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, because I' d miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll have to leave you again love", he whispered as a tear formed at the corner of his eye. She stirred a little and snuggled closer to her husband. He sighed sadly.  
  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what your dreaming, wondering if its me your seeing, then I kiss your eyes and thank God were together, I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever, I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, because I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing, because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
He loved her truely and deeply. Some of his friends didn't like Chichi because of her temper. He could see why she had a bad temper, and he didnt blame her. He knew she didnt deserve to be treated this way, but no matter what, he would always love her. Even if she choose to move on he would love her all the same.   
  
~I don't know if you will ever know how much I love you Chichi, he thought, because theres no way to show you how much I love you.~  
  
I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you right here with you just like this, I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah yeah yeah. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, because I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
She awoke and looked her husband in the eyes.   
  
"Hey honey, she said drowsily, whats wrong."  
  
Goku smiled. "Nothing Chi, you can go back to sleep."   
  
She smiled back at him and layed her head on his chest.   
  
"Goodnight Goku I love you", she started breathing deeply showing Goku she was asleep again.  
  
"Goodnight Chichi I love you more than you'll ever know", he said sadly.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, because I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
He started stroking Chichi's hair.   
  
"I promise I'll return to you one day love", he said softly and finally let a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
"I know you will", she said in her sleep.   
  
Goku looked down at her. He scanned her face, carving her delicate features in his memory.  
  
"I love you Chichi", and that was the last thing he said as his breathing deepened and Goku fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
To live is like to love, all instincts are for it, all reason is against it.  
  
Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear.  
  
I always knew I would look back on my crying and laugh, but I never thought I would look back on my laughter and cry.  
  
Love isn't finding the perfect person, its finding the imperfect person perfect.  
  
Love is composed of one soul inhabiting two bodies.  
  
I hope all of you like my quotes. I got them off Gothicrose.com 


End file.
